I thought trust would come
by numbuh13m
Summary: this is the sequel of I am not worthless, well wally thought he could finally trust but, he was wrong or was he, what if zacks back...
1. Chapter 1

"wally, honey get down here" his mother called, wally was excited, its been two years since that big fight and he learned, that his parents do care about him and today was his 12th birthday, he couldn't wait.

"be right down mom" wally yelled, knowing that he was safe now, or so he thought.

* * *

><p>down stairs his family and friends were down there waiting to yell surprise.<p>

"ok everyone, hide" jessy said, as nigel, hougie, kuki, and abby went to hide, the mortal adults just knew from being there friend for years they use a surprise birthday spell, to hide.

"um nigel what are you and your friends doing" nigels father asked confused.

"aunt jessy said to hide, so were hiding" nigel answered.

"oh Nigel, that's what mortals do" SS explained.

"oh thx aunt SS" nigel said, nigel, wally, and even, kuki, abby, and hougie call them ether aunt or uncle.

"so how do we hide, if we dont hide, aunt jessy said to hide" kuki asked really confused.

"its a birthday surprise spell" jessy said. "in fact why dont you kids try it with us" jessy said, cause they been teaching them all spells cause a mortal can cast spells with witchcraft.

"ya" kuki and hougie said, while abby said "cool"

"ok, just wave you hands over you and say, "for a surprise, we must hide" jessy said as everone cast the spell, and the four kids tried, and 1 minute later wally walks down looking for his parents.

"um mom, dad, aunt SS, ware are you" wally said looking for his parents and aunt.

"surprise" everyone yelled as they came out of no ware.

"hey whats this" wally asked.

"dont, play dumb, I know you, know its your birthday today" his mom said as she playful.

"ya, but I didn't expect you to throw a party" wally said as he lifted off the ground, and did a flip.

"hey whats happening" wally asked, as he kept doing flips he couldn't stop.

"it just means your happy" mark said, with a smile on, that after all these years he finally had his first happy flips.

"can you get me down" and as he said this a girl came flying in on a broom, that knocked him down hard.

"lily" wally said as he got helped up by stein.

"sorry cuz, I lost control, happy birthday" lily said as she handed him a wrapped item.

"thx" wally said grateful.

"your welcome" lily said.

"I am going upstairs to my room to get changed" lily said, mark had conjured her up they perfect room after she had got picked up 3 weeks later, from her school.

"ok, have fun, lily" her mother said to her.

"now lets go out side and have a little fun" jessy said as everyone use there special power to get out side, wally then turned into a puppy and ran out side.

"aw thats cute" kuki said.

"ya, this magic thing is really a shock and I cant believe I am numbuh 4s cuz" Nigel said still in shock even after 2 years.

"ya numbuh 5 dont believe ether, but you know" abby said as as KR went up to them hey whats with calling each other numbuh's. nigels dad asked.

"oh no special reason, dad, lets just get outside" nigel said given his dad an Innocent smile as they left to go outside.

"OK kids" KR yelled at them.

stevan had to tell jessy so he went out side to tell jessy and she was talking to selena, who could of known that one.

"hey jessy, what if I told you I think the kids are in the kids next door" KR said, really excited like.

"I would tell you, I think it was you peanut running around town last week saying, yayaya retard ante here" jessy said and SS laughed along with her.

"what, I dont get" stevan said.

"of course you dont, but whatev, just go, I bet you they ante in the knd" SS said.

"hey numbuh 1" lily said.

"oh hey numbuh 6" numbuh 1 said to lily.

"man, I cant beileve my two blood relative cuz's are numbuh 1 and numbuh 4 of sector v" lily said.

"well girl, your in our sector now to" abby said.

"ya but still" numbuh 6 said.

"OK EVERY ONE COME HERE, LETS HAVE SOME CAKE, WALLY COME UP HERE, HERES A BROOM" jessy yelled as she piked up a broom an threw it to wally, he caught in and hoped on.

"ok, birthday boy" jessy said and all her friends and brothers laughed at her joke, it was from when they were little.

"now, fly to the top of this cake, then pick up a piece and throw it in the air, and watch what happens " jessy said and wally followed her instructions, and when he did this the cake flew and everyone was covered in cake.

"now thats how you have cake" SS said.

"hell ya" jessy said, and everyone laughed.

"now lets open presents wally" jessy said as she pulled all the presents to him.

"ok pick one out" jessy said, and wally did as told and got the present lily got, and lily was puled up front.

"ok cuz, open it" lily said.

"ok, ok" wally said.

"wow" wally said.

"ya I figured you'll need a set" lily said as wally held a brand new spell and glasses for potions.

"thx lily" wally said. "um wait its your birthday to" wally said as he pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box.

"but wally, we ante celebrating our birthdays together this year, we all agreed to just have your birthday, and then when you went to bed we discussed throwing you a surprise party" lily said.

"ya well, I didn't think that was fair, so here, and thx for this" wally said.

"your welcome" lily said.

"ok pull out another present" jessy said as lily flew off of stage.

"ok" wally said as he pulled out a present that said aunt SS on it, then his aunt appeared on to stage.

"hey wally, open it, I think you will like it" SS said.

"ok" and wally didnt like it, he loved it.

"wow" wally said, as he held a hand held game that when you turn it on it is virtual.

"thx aunt SS" wally said as she smiled and flew off stage, he picked up another present and it was from hougie and jessy gave him a hand and flew him up to the stage.

"hey man, its not as good as the rest of the presents your going to get today, but i thought you know you can still use it" and wally opened it and it was a regular DS set.

"its ok, this is awesome" wally said and hougie walked off the stage, he pulled a out another present and it was kuki's, she was pulled on to stage, wally opened it and saw it was a a new baseball set.

"oh thx kuki, I love it" wally said.

"I thought you might" kuki said as she walked off stage then he got the present from his mom, and when he opened it he was shocked.

"yup, I thought you could use an up to date broom" jessy said as she received a hug from wally, and then he pulled another present out it was from his dad, mark flew up to the stage and said.

"well what are you waiting for open that up" MS said as wally opened it an then hugged his dad.

"ya, now it will be easier to cast spells, with a brand new wand" MS said, then he flew off stage and wally pulled out abbys present, and abby walked onto stage.

"so boy I figured this will come in handy" abby said as wally opened it.

"wow a new book, and candy" wally said. "thx abby"

"your welcome" abby said as abby walked off and then wally pulled out jennys present.

"so do you like them" jenny said as she flew on to stage.

"ya, thx" wally said as he held a pair of flying roller skates, and then pulled out nigels present and Nigel popped on to stage.

"thx, for these" wally said as he held a pair of x-ray glasses.

"your welcome" nigel said as he pooped of of stage, and he grabed c-t's present.

"its a guitar, you could practice, but I bet your a natural" c-t said from the ground.

"thx" wally said as c-t just smiled, and wally grabbed kandy's present, it was a flying carpet.

"thx aunt kandy" wally yelled to her.

"your welcome" she yelled back.

then he grabbed jades present, it was a gallon of fake blood.

"I hope you do some pranks with that" jade said.

"I will" wally said, then he pulled cindy and keys present, they both got him inviso paint.

"thx aunt cindy an uncle key" wally said.

"your welcome" they said at the same time, and wally got suzy's present, it vampire fangs.

"now those will be completed with spi's present" suzy said, and wally found spi's present and it was a necklace of vampire wings"

"you just put the fangs in an put that necklace on and you have all the powers of a vampire" spi said.

"thx" wally said and they smiled and then he got two bracelets from fire and water, they were power bracelets and he got two power necklaces from love and hate, an a tv from ty-di

"thx everyone, I am tired I hope you dont mind if I go to sleep" wally asked.

"no go get your rest" jessy said and wally knodded an went to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>here is chapter 1, well tell me what you think<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

wally was sleeping in his room and then awoken by his causin lilly, while nigel, hougie, kuki, abby stood by the door.

"wally wake up"lilly said, and wally shoot up.

"im a wake, geeze" wally said, as lilly just laughed.

"well, great than come on we got these videos, i found and i want to watch them, and so so they, want to come" lilly told her cousin.

"sure" wally anwsered as they walked down staires to the closes tv.

* * *

><p>the first tape they put in showed, what looked like there aunts and uncles, and parents, to what looked like them as teenagers.<p>

"yo, yo, yo, what we gonna be doing today" the girl that looked like jessy said

"I dont know how about we, and remember i am just spit balling here, how about we actully save kids today" said girl and boy looked like cindy and key.

"why would we do that that" SS asked.

"cause, it our job, we are the kids next door" justin said in a mocking voice.

"so" jessy and SS said, but then laughed, "oh were kidding, lets go do some shit" they said as they walked away, but then lilly paused, the tape, and thats when all the adults came walking in.

* * *

><p>"you all were in the kids next door" lilly asked, shocked, the other kids were to shocked to speak, they adults froze in place when they saw the dvds, laying out.<p>

* * *

><p>hey, i know short, but i am trying to do this at skool<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"oh my fucking gosh, dumb ass I thought you hid those damn, mother fucking things" jessy and SS said pissed as ever to KR.

"I did" he had retored in defense.

"not fucking enough odvisolly, dumb stupid mother fucker" they retored back.

"and thats enough from the potty mouths, there are children here" mark said, trying to calm his wife and sister down.

"fine, well hes, still, oh my mother fuck" jessy said.

"again with the languge" MS said to his wife.

"shut the fuck up, and look" SS said poinmting at the window, as a guy came crashing in.

"what I see is ty-dy, dude, what the hell are you doing" justin asked as ty-dy, handed a note that said...


	4. Chapter 4

"read it" MS said.

"I will if some one stops blocking the light from over my shoulder"Jessy sent a dagger glare at her little brother KR.

"Sorry" He backed up to the wall.

"Thank you, now it say's...  
>Raed Igam, I epoh uoy wonk, I lliw Deeccus erehw ym rehtaf deliaf, siht lliw eb eht dne fo yna rotiart cigam erutaerc, eht s'eno ohw evil gnoma esoht diputs s'latrom, ereh ym drow, lla daed, lla eid, neht eht latrom dlrow htrae lliw gnoleb ot esoht ohw evresed ti, eht s'cigam!" She lost her balance in disbelief.<p>

"what does that mean" lily asked curiously as to why that note she couldn't understand made the adults all look like they seen a ghost doing the hula.

"What language was that" Abby asked.

"The language of another magic planet, a planet with pure evil dark magic users, wiifffikon" Justin was in complete shock so MS decided to finish the statement. (phonetically= WIF-Ih-kon)

"The language is basically English backwards. They are one of many blaming earthlings for stealing there language and turning it around, which is total lies"

"so what did the letter mean" Kuki asked.

"it meant.." Jess gave SS the paper.  
>"dear magi, I hope you know, I will succeed where my father failed, this will be the end of any traitor magic creature, the one's who live among those stupid mortal's, here my word, all dead, all die, then the mortal world earth will belong to those who deserve it, the magic's"<p>

"were not innocent enough to beat them again" Justin spoke sadly.

"The kids, listen you guy's are gonna have to battle this out" Jess said.

"but mom, you said..." Wally was cut off by his uncle.

"sorry kid, you got to fight, we'll get you suit up for the battle tomorrow, right now lets just relax" KR suggested.

"i'm shocked cause KR is right, ok, lets get a few training of spells that might come in handy in before tomorrow at 12:00" SS said.

"oh and a few different languages, lets download some in some transporters so you can speak with anyone you might encounter" Jess said more to the adults then the kids.

"yeah, Me and MS can handle the training the rest handle getting the transporter translator's hooked for them" SS told.

"Got it, move out" Jess said and they all did what was asked.

"so what's the first spell" Wally asked in a eager little kid way.

"Well lets see" MS turned towards his spell book looking for a useful spell that him and his sister could teach these kids. One they could use to defeat the dark magi.


End file.
